Czy tylko znajomy?
by Atherii
Summary: Proste relacje czasami zdają się być dość zawiłe.


A/N(1- taaaak będzie go więcej :D):Po długich zmaganiach, źle przespanych nocach i trzech tygodniach horroru, nazywanego szkołą, udało mi się w końcu coś stworzyć. Ave ja! Opowiadanie było okupione trzema dniami pracy i... no i pracy. I skończyły mi się pomysły, co dalej napisać. Dobra, przejdę do info. Na wielkie podziękowania zasługuje (jak zwykle) moja siostra (która pewnie tego nie czyta) za pomoc przy pisaniu (taaaak... co drugie zdanie: "pomóż mi, nie wiem co napisać!"). Bez niej, opowiadanie pewnie byłoby bardziej ubogie (o ile w ogóle by powstało). Tak więc, Tosia-sama, arigato!

W dalszej części, dedykacja: dla Shiroxcat (komentarz uznałam za swego rodzaju "zamówienie" :)), Karoliny S oraz wszystkich tych, którzy to czytają.

Korzystając z okazji, dziękuję wszystkim, którzy postanowili zostawić swój komentarz, bądź kliknęli na magiczny przycisk "favourite"/"follow", pod "Żyli długo i szczęśliwie", lub "Sposób na bezsenność". Każdy taki "znak", który po sobie zostawiacie naprawdę mnie cieszy i zachęca do dalszej pracy.

* * *

Było sobotnie południe. Kapral wypełniał jakieś papiery, a jego drużyna miała wolne. Oczywiście, poza Erenem, który miał się zająć sprzątnięciem stajni. Erd i Gunter postanowili towarzyszyć mu w niedoli. Usiedli na murku przy stajni, czytając jakąś książkę, którą Gunter kupił dzień wcześniej i parskali co chwila śmiechem. Petra, nie mając chwilowo żadnych zajęć, pojechała do miasta.

-Co ja takiego zrobiłem, że jako jedyny dostałem robotę?- mruknął pod nosem chłopak, zagrabiając resztki słomy w kąt pomieszczenia. Kątem oka zauważył Auruo, idącego w stronę stajni.

-Popatrz- Gunter szturchnął towarzysza w bok- Pan Bossard zaszczycił nas swoim towarzystwem.

-Po prostu przyszedłem zobaczyć, jak radzi sobie ten dzieciak- bronił się białowłosy, udając poważnego.

-Hej, Eren!- zwrócił się do chłopaka Erd- Jak ci idzie?

-Prawie skończyłem- odpowiedział Jaeger.

-Widzisz? Nie ma się o co martwić- zapewnił blondyn, na co Auruo przewrócił oczami. - Prawie bym zapomniał! Jak ci ostatnio idzie z Petrą?

-O co ci chodzi? Co ma niby iść?- spytał Bossard.

-Ach, rozumiem- wtrącił się Gunter- Pewnie nadal jesteście na etapie „to nie tak, że cię lubię"- zaśmiał się- Jak chcesz, to mam całkiem ciekawą książkę. Może ci pomoże w obecnej sytuacji.

-Nie rozumiem, o jakiej sytuacji mówisz- wybełkotał- Poza tym, na co mi jakieś głupie książki?

-Jak tam sobie chcesz- stwierdził Shulz, wzruszając ramionami- Ale powiem ci, że kapral też czytał tę książkę i ją zachwalał.- powiedział, uśmiechając się chytrze i podał Bossardowi omawiany przedmiot z niebieską okładką. Auruo usiadł na murku obok nich i zaczął przewracać kartki.

-My już pójdziemy- poinformował Erd, wstając z miejsca. Blondyn zrobił to samo- Sprawdzimy, czy kapral nie potrzebuje czegoś od nas.- odeszli w stronę zamku, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

-Co za głupoty- zdenerwował się białowłosy, po chwili czytania. Odszedł wściekły, zostawiając książkę na murku. Eren, który akurat skończył swoją pracę, podniósł tomik. Zanim się zorientował, siedział na murku i czytał.

**„Widywaliście się czasami, nie zamieniając słowa, lub wymieniając nic nie znaczące [[cześć]]. To była tylko taka luźna znajomość. Lecz zaczynasz zauważać, że ostatnio częściej się spotykacie, a wasze rozmowy nabierają sensu. To już nie jest tylko znajomy. Najwyraźniej, chce czegoś więcej. Chce być [[przyjacielem]], a może nawet [[partnerem]]!"**

_Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, kiedyś widywałem kaprala tylko wtedy, kiedy wyjeżdżał, albo wracał zza muru, lecz teraz widuję go prawie codziennie. Dodatkowo jest kimś więcej niż nieznajomym. Jest moim dowódcą._

**„Coraz częściej mijasz go na korytarzu czy na ulicy, a oprócz obojętnego przywitania, stara się nawiązać rozmowę, zatrzymać na kilka chwil. Stara się znaleźć wspólne zainteresowania i zajęcia dla was obojga. Prosi cię o drobne przysługi.„**

_Rzeczywiście, ostatnio oprócz zwykłego „dzień dobry", coraz częściej słyszę coś w stylu „powinieneś sprzątnąć tamten pokój". Czy autorowi o takie rozmowy i drobne przysługi chodziło?_

**„Jego mowa ciała jest inna niż wcześniej. Chce zrobić na tobie wrażenie wyższego i silniejszego, niż jest. Często nawiązuje kontakt wzrokowy, czy prawi komplementy."**

_Kapral zawsze stara się wyglądać na wyższego niż jest. Czy „ten pokój jest w miarę czysty, ale mogłeś się bardziej postarać" też będzie komplementem?_

**„ Zaczyna mówić o swoich marzeniach i pragnieniach."**

_Ile razy słyszałem „chciałbym, żebyś się zamknął". To chyba zalicza się do pragnień._

**„ Chociaż istnieją skrajne przypadki, które zawsze chcą sprawić, abyś była mniej pewna siebie! Jest to prosty sposób, aby wydawać się wspanialszym w twoich oczach."**

Zamknął czym prędzej książkę. _Czemu zacząłem to porównywać do kaprala?_, pomyślał, rumieniąc się. Fakt, od zawsze Rivaille był jego idolem i marzył, żeby kiedyś dołączyć do zwiadowców i móc z nim chwilę porozmawiać. A teraz był w Oddziale do Zadań Specjalnych.

Usłyszał odgłos kopyt na bruku, więc szybko odłożył książkę tam, skąd ją zabrał.

-Cześć Eren!- przywitała się Petra, zsiadając z wierzchowca- Co tutaj robisz?

-Właśnie skończyłem sprzątać- wyjaśnił, wskazując ruchem głowy stajnię.

-Mógłbyś pomóc mi zanieść rzeczy do środka?- poprosiła.

-Nie ma sprawy- zapewnił, biorąc od dziewczyny pakunki. -Petra-san? Mogę o coś spytać- zapytał. Blondynka kiwnęła głową- Od pewnego czasu zastanawia mnie, skąd pochodzi nasz salut.

-Różni ludzie mają różne teorie. Jak wiesz, nasz salut oznacza oddanie swojego serca jakiejś sprawie. Nawet ja mam własną historię!- zaśmiała się.- Myślę, że kiedyś dowódca jakiegoś zespołu miał ukochaną, która zawsze mu tak salutowała, oddając mu w ten sposób swoje serce. Pewnego razu ruszyli za mury, a kobieta poświęciła się, ratując mu życie. Zanim umarła, zasalutowała mu tak na koniec. Dowódca nie mógł zapomnieć o swojej ukochanej, więc bez reszty pogrążył się w walce z tytanami, oddając swe serce ludzkości.

Eren słuchał uważnie opowieści, co jakiś czas potakując. Nie był pewien, czy ta historia była prawdziwa, ale na pewno prawdopodobna. Zaczął się nad nią głębiej zastanawiać.

_Czy skoro prawie zawsze salutuję kapralowi, to tak, jakbym mu oddawał swoje serce?_ Potrząsnął głową, próbując wyrzucić z głowy niedorzeczne myśli. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, stał przed pokojem Petry. Postawił paczki przy wejściu, pożegnał się i poszedł w swoją stronę. Szedł korytarzem, kiedy zauważył otwarte drzwi. W środku siedział Rivaille, pochylony nad jakimiś papierami. Wszedł niepewnie do środka.

Był to nieduży pokój z beżowymi ścianami i regałami pełnymi książek, dokumentów, czy pudeł. Drewniana podłoga w dużej części zakryta była czerwoną wykładziną. Na środku, pomiędzy dwoma, dużymi oknami, stało dębowe biurko, za którym zasiadał niski mężczyzna.

-Kapralu?- zwrócił na siebie uwagę przełożonego- Już skończyłem sprzątać- poinformował.

-Dobra robota- mruknął brunet, nie podnosząc wzroku na chłopaka- Na przyszłość pukaj.

-Czy mam się czymś jeszcze zająć?- spytał Eren, modląc się w duchu, aby odpowiedź dowódcy była negatywna.

-Zdejmij mi tamte pudło z szafy- wskazał piórem pożądany przedmiot. Jeager zbliżył się do regału i sięgnął. Jego palce musnęły tylko karton. Wspiął się na palce i spróbował ponownie. Nic z tego.

-Nie mogę sięgnąć- powiedział, rumieniąc się lekko. Kapral westchnął ciężko i podszedł do chłopaka.

-Podsadź mnie.- polecił. Eren splótł dłonie, tworząc „schodek", na którym Rivaille postawił stopę i uniósł się. Nagle chłopak przypomniał sobie, o czym wcześniej czytał, a jego policzki zaczęły robić się czerwone.- Wyżej- z zamyślenia wyrwał go wściekły głos kaprala. Eren zbyt gwałtownie podniósł ręce, przez co dowódca stracił równowagę i zaczął się chwiać na jednej nodze. Chłopak, mimowolnie cofnął się kilka kroków, lecz potknął się o własne nogi, po czym poczuł na własnej skórze, że grawitacja jest bardzo zaborcza i nie lubi być ignorowana.

-Tgh…- mruknął kapral- Głupi dzieciak, nawet nie umie porządnie ustać na nogach.- Eren otworzył oczy i zobaczył twarz kaprala, tak blisko swojej, że prawie stykali się nosami. Poczuł, jak jego policzki zaczynają płonąć.- Eren? Czemu twoja twarz stara się upodobnić do podłogi?- spytał brunet, patrząc w oczy podwładnego. Chłopak nie wierzył, że jest to możliwe, ale jego policzki stały się jeszcze czerwieńsze. Czuł oddech kaprala coraz bliżej, a po chwili jego usta spotkały się z miękkimi wargami dowódcy i zostały tak przez chwilę. Jeager, zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się tym momentem. Rivaille wstał, a Eren poczuł coś, jakby zawód.

-Pójdę sprawdzić, jak ci poszło sprzątanie- stwierdził i wyszedł, zostawiając chłopaka samego w pokoju.

* * *

Leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit, podziwiając połączenia między poszczególnymi cegłami. Zaczął doceniać to, jak z wielką gracją sklepienie wyginało się w łuk, nad środkiem pokoju, tworząc kopułę. Nie mógł zapomnieć o tym, co zdarzyło się w gabinecie kaprala, zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej. Wciąż czuł jego oddech na twarzy i dotyk jego ust na swoich.

Przewrócił się na bok, wlepiając wzrok w ścianę. Tamta sytuacja kompletnie go zaskoczyła. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu się to nie podobało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Miał ochotę iść do kaprala, pocałować go, wpleść palce w jego włosy… Ale nie był pewien reakcji drugiego mężczyzny. Co, jeżeli Rivaille tylko sobie z niego żartował?

Musiał się przewietrzyć. Zabrał z oparcia krzesła kurtkę i wyszedł na zewnątrz. W ciągu tak krótkiego czasu, pogoda całkowicie się zmieniła. Wcześniej piękne, słoneczne niebo, pokryło się gęstymi, szarymi chmurami, z których powoli zaczął kropić deszcz. Skierował twarz ku górze. Czuł zimne krople, uderzające w jego policzki, które potem spływały w dół, za kołnierzyk koszuli. Z każdą chwilą padało coraz mocniej. Nie musiał stać tam długo, aby całkowicie przemoknąć. Miał wrażenie, że wraz ze spływającą wodą, opuszczają go wszystkie myśli, problemy, emocje… Oczyszczał się. Usłyszał za sobą odgłos butów na mokrej trawie.

-Wejdź do środka, zanim zdążysz się przeziębić- odezwał się ktoś za nim. Chłopak skierował swój wzrok w stronę właściciela głosu. Stał obok niego Rivaille, przemoczony tak samo, jak on.

-To samo tyczy się ciebie, kapralu.- powiedział Eren, lekko się uśmiechając. Dowódca prychnął i ruszył w stronę zamku. Jeager podążył za nim.

* * *

Było jeszcze dość wcześnie. Przez małe okienka jego celi wpadało stłumione, szare światło poranka. Zapewne wszyscy jeszcze spali, więc postanowił pójść do kuchni, zrobić sobie herbatę i wypić ją w spokoju, zanim zacznie się robić tłoczno i głośno. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, pierwszą rzeczą, na jaką zwrócił uwagę, była osoba, która siedziała pochylona nad stołem. A właściwie stan, w jakim była.

-Wszystko w porządku?- spytał chłopak. W jego stronę zostało posłane mordercze spojrzenie szarych, podkrążonych oczu. Rivaille wydawał się nie być w nastroju. Miał potargane włosy, zaczerwienioną twarz i dwa grube swetry, narzucone na plecy.

-Przeziębiłem się- powiedział, pociągając nosem. Eren zdusił w sobie chichot. Podszedł do dowódcy i mimo protestów, przyłożył mu rękę do czoła.

-Chyba nie powinieneś wstawać z łóżka- stwierdził chłopak. Pomógł wstać kapralowi i zaprowadził go do pokoju.

-To wszystko twoja wina- oskarżył go brunet, kiedy już leżał w łóżku. Eren zaśmiał się cicho, przykrywając dokładnie mężczyznę kołdrą.

-W ramach zadośćuczynienia, zaopiekuję się tobą.- zaoferował, posyłając w stronę chorego uśmiech. Kapral syknął cicho.

-Zrób mi herbaty- mruknął Rivaille. Eren skinął głową i wyszedł z pokoju, lecz po chwili wrócił z dwoma kubkami. Jeden trafił z zimne dłonie kaprala.- Czemu ty nie zachorowałeś?- spytał, dmuchając parujący płyn.

-Może przez to, że zmieniam się w tytana, jestem bardziej odporny?- zaproponował chłopak.

-Co do wczoraj…- zaczął nagle dowódca, po kilku chwilach ciszy. Jeager mimowolnie się zaczerwienił, wspominając wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. Rivaille nie patrzył w jego stronę.-Całkiem nieźle udało ci się wysprzątać stajnię.

-Yyy…D-dziękuję- wyjąkał chłopak.

-I tak nadal jestem na ciebie zły, że tylko ja choruję- brunet posłał w jego stronę miażdżące spojrzenie- Idź już sobie.

* * *

Usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Mruknął coś podobnego do „proszę", a do środka wszedł Eren.

-Czego?- spytał chłodno, chociaż był szczęśliwy, widząc chłopaka.

-Hanjin kazała mi sprawdzić, czy niczego ci nie potrzeba- odpowiedział Jaeger, patrząc z podłogę.

-Jak tu już jesteś, to możesz mi trochę poczytać- postanowił zabawić się swoim podwładnym. Eren usiadł w fotelu przy łóżku, a Rivaille podał mu książkę z niebieską okładką.- Czytaj- polecił.

Szatyn otworzył tomik na pierwszej stronie i spojrzał na tekst.

-Skąd to masz!?- krzyknął, czerwieniąc się.

-Znalazłem wczoraj przy stajni- wyjaśnił spokojnie kapral- Teraz czytaj.

-Widywaliście się czasami, nie zamieniając słowa, lub wymieniając nic nie znaczące „cześć".- zaczął, jąkając się co chwilę- To była tylko taka luźna znajomość. Lecz zaczynasz zauważać, że ostatnio częściej się spotykacie, a wasze rozmowy nabierają sensu. To już nie jest tylko znajomy. Najwyraźniej, chce czegoś więcej. Chce być „przyjacielem", a może nawet „partnerem"!- pod koniec akapitu był już cały czerwony na twarzy.

-Czytaj dalej- rozkazał Rivaille.

-Coraz częściej mijasz go na korytarzu czy na ulicy, a oprócz obojętnego przywitania, stara się nawiązać rozmowę, zatrzymać na kilka chwil. Stara się znaleźć wspólne zainteresowania i zajęcia dla was obojga. Prosi cię o drobne przysługi.- kontynuował drżącym głosem.

-Beznadzieja.- stwierdził kapral- Ta książka jest jakaś dziwna. Chociaż widzę w niej trochę prawdy- spojrzał na Erena, czekając aż chłopak jakoś zareaguje.

-Nie rozumiem- powiedział podwładny, unikając wzroku mężczyzny. Rivaille podsunął się ku krawędzi łóżka i wyrwał Jaegerowi tomik z rąk.

-Nie wiem, czego w tym nie rozumieć- oznajmił kapral, podsuwając się bliżej szatyna.- To bardzo proste. Nie chcę być dla ciebie „tylko znajomym"- położył dłoń na dalszym policzku chłopaka i przysunął jego twarz bliżej swojej. Ich usta spotkały się na chwile w krótkim pocałunku. Wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Rivaille odsunął się od zielonookiego i krzyknął „wejść".

-Rivailllllllllle!- usłyszał przeciągły krzyk, którego źródło sekundę później znajdowało się przy jego łóżku.- Słyszałam, że jesteś chory! Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku?- kobieta w okularach zadawała pytania z zawrotną prędkością.

-Skończ z tą udawaną troską i mów, czego chcesz- powiedział swoim zwyczajowym tonem. Kobieta tylko się uśmiechnęła.

-Chcę na nim poeksperymentować- oznajmiła, wskazując Erena.

-Nie ma mowy, Hanji.- odrzucił jej propozycję dowódca.- Musisz poczekać z tym kilka dni.- Zoe teatralnie posmutniała i zaczęła pociągać nosem- Twoje aktorskie sztuczki na mnie nie działają.

-Jesteś bez serca!- oskarżyła go okularnica. Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia- Eren!- odwróciła się w przejściu- Petra chciała coś od ciebie.

-Pójdę już- chłopak zwrócił się do przełożonego i ruszył w ślad za szaloną kobietą.

-Zaczekaj- polecił Rivaille- Przemyśl to, co ci powiedziałem.

* * *

Stał przed zamkniętymi drzwiami i walczył sam ze sobą. W końcu uniósł rękę i zapukał. Kiedy usłyszał stłumione „proszę", wszedł do środka. Za biurkiem siedział kapral, przeglądając jakieś papiery. Eren odchrząkną, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

-Tak?- Rivaille podniósł wzrok na chłopaka.

-Przemyślałem to, co mi wczoraj powiedziałeś- oznajmił Jeager, wykręcając sobie palce.

-I?- spytał dowódca. Odpowiedzi nie było. Zamiast tego, szatyn podszedł do swojego przełożonego, pochylił się i pocałował.

* * *

A/N(2):Na sam koniec... Książka którą czytał Eren... Tak, tamten bełkot był pisany przeze mnie i zapewne nie ma nawet nic wspólnego z prawdą. Głupio się czułam wypisując "dobre rady" ale udało mi się! Jestem wspaniała! Doceńcie moje poświęcenie. Nawet nie wiecie ile takich (nie chcę tu nikogo urazić) "głupot" musiałam przeczytać. Trauma do końca życia (ale nie większa, niż dowiedzenie się, że Icia i Veneziano to jedna i ta sama osoba. Brrrr...).

Zapraszam do komentowania!


End file.
